A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an insert, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an insert for framing either a standard compact disc picture/booklet insert, a standard sized DVD face paper insert, or a photograph inserted into a standard jewel box case and for hanging the standard jewel box case.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for combination media cases and artwork have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an insert for framing either a standard compact disc picture/booklet insert, a standard sized DVD face paper insert, or a photograph inserted in a standard jewel box case and for hanging the standard jewel box case.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,787 to Munkacsi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,787 issued to Munkacsi et al. on May 2, 1950 in class 274 and subclass 42 teaches an article of manufacture having a plate of a synthetic plastic material and a spiral sound track record cut in one face of the plate. A positive photograph emulsion is on one face of the plate to provide a direct positive image having opaque and transparent portions. An opening in the plate allows insertion of the plate over the spindle of a record player. A flexible flap is integral with the plate and wholly covers the opening when the plate is not on the spindle. A part of the image covers the flap.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,630 to Holbrook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,630 issued to Holbrook on Aug. 16, 1977 in class 40 and subclass 152.1 teaches a rectangular and open album frame including parallel upper and lower sections secured to parallel first and second side sections. Each of the upper, lower, and first side sections has an elongated groove defined on an inner side thereof to further define generally C-shaped composite mounting grooves adapted to retain an album cover or the like therein. An elongated slot is formed through the second side section to extend substantially the full length thereof, whereby the album cover may be inserted through the slot and disposed in the frame for display purposes. A clip-type hanger has a first leg that may be inserted upwardly into the groove defined in the upper section of the frame and a parallel and spaced second leg connected to the first leg and adapted to be secured to a wall or the like.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,630 to Haugen.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,630 issued to Haugen on Mar. 10, 1987 in class D6 and subclass 300 teaches the ornamental design for photograph record display frame or similar article.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,211 to Aries et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,211 issued to Aries et al. on Jul. 22, 1997 in class D6 and subclass 300 teaches the ornamental design for a framed record.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,734 to Minehart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,734 issued to Minehart on Jun. 29, 1999 teaches a personalized, user assembled, greeting card, including a manually usable holder for detachably receiving a sound recording. The sound recording is user selected from a variety of available sound recordings, and is placed by the user in the holder for manual detachment by a recipient. A greeting card and sound recording display and dispenser system is also provided, with a first display section having card receptacles for releasably receiving and presenting a plurality of greeting cards for display and selection by a user. A second display section has sound recording receptacles for releasably receiving and presenting a plurality of sound recordings for selection by the user. A process is also described in which greeting cards and sound recordings are presented for user assembly in a combination to present a personalized greeting card and sound recording combination to a recipient. The steps include providing a selections of cards and sound recordings, in which the sound recordings are capable of being carried by the cards. The process further includes steps in selecting a sound recording, and combining the sound recording with the selected greeting card to produce a personalized greeting and sound recording combination.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. D509,367 to Kennedy.
U.S. Pat. No. D509,367 issued to Kennedy on Sep. 13, 2005 in class D6 and subclass 300 teaches the ornamental design for the CD and picture frame.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for combination media cases and artwork have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an insert for framing either a standard compact disc picture/booklet insert, a standard sized DVD face paper insert, or a photograph inserted in a standard jewel box case and for hanging the standard jewel box case.